This invention relates to apparatus which is employed to apply traction forces to a human or animal body.
A variety of systems have been devised over the years for applying traction forces to an individual. Traction systems are typically in the form of elaborate and expensive tables which support the patient and complex and relatively expensive traction force applicator devices associated with the tables to apply the desired forces. Such tables include orthopedic tables, fracture tables and Jackson tables, all of which are quite expensive, cumbersome, and difficult to set up. Specialized personnel, such as operating assistants, are usually required in the process of setup and connecting the traction equipment to a patient. Such tables are not in the normal sense of the word portable, typically being heavy, large and permanently installed in a hospital or other treatment facility. They do not lend themselves to use in ambulances, on gurneys or at locations outside the hospital where application of traction forces to an individual may be called for.
The present invention relates to a portable traction apparatus which is inexpensive and uncomplicated. The apparatus may be utilized in many different environments and locations, for example in ambulances, on gurneys or in association with beds, tables or other supports for the individual being treated. Because of its compact, portable and relatively light-weight nature, the apparatus may be utilized in virtually any environment or at any location. The apparatus can be used to apply traction forces to animals as well as to humans.
The portable traction apparatus of the present invention includes a support member. An elongated, double-ended traction arm is pivotally connected to the support member and mounted for movement with respect thereto about orthogonally disposed pivots.
Lock means is provided for selectively locking the traction arm against movement relative to the support member at selected orientations relative to the support.
Attachment means is connected to the support member for releasably attaching the support member to a structure.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.